


Why are you so obsessed with my hair?

by pixiedurango



Series: The Malika Cadash Files [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, cadash - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall learns something about the Past of his Cadash-Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you so obsessed with my hair?

They were lucky to find that pond.

All day they had been fighting through the Western Approach and all of them were covered with sand and blood and gore.

While Dorian and Sera were quick to undress, jump in and out the water, Blackwall and Malika Cadash needed more time to get rid of their heavy armor. And they took their time deliberately so they would have some more privacy later.

The Mage and the Rogue had already returned to the camp when Malika finally unbuckled the last part of her shin protectors and slipped out of her leather pants and tunic.

Blackwall was already in the pond desperately trying to rub the muddy clots from blood and sand out of his hair and beard.

She waded into the warm water and hugged him, arms around his waist. „Let me help you with that.” she offered and Blackwall knelt down in the water so she could reach his head easily.

Very careful she started to unknot his dark hair and wash out the gross mixture that has already dried on some parts. From time to time he flinched when the knots were so tight that she could not help but pulling on them to untie. She constantly apologized until he sealed her mouth with a kiss and telling her:

„Don’t you worry. I am fine. And I appreciate that you help me with that.”

After a while she was done but she did not stop. Continued brushing her hands carefully through his hair and stroking along his beard. She leaned against him, her eyes were closed and she seemed to enjoy it a great deal. He hold her around her waist and watched her with soft eyes.

Eventually he spoke in a low voice: „May I ask, My Lady? Why are you so obsessed with my hair? I mean I noticed how often you touch it…” she opened her eyes and when he saw the pain he wished he would have remained silent. 

But she tried to give him a soothing smile and finally answered: „You never asked and I appreciate that.” her weary hand was stroking over her head now where she could feel the velvety softness of her always super short light-blonde hair.  „But you must know that I did not chose my hairdo deliberately. It was a nasty assassination-attempt while I was in the Karta… A lot of fire, acid and other nasty stuff. It were serious Injuries, mainly burns and after I recovered my hair just never grew back as it was before. When I leave it longer than this, it just looks irregular and ugly so I decided to leave it like that. But I miss my hair. I used to grow it down to my waist. And it was strong and healthy like yours and sometimes touching your hair just makes me feel better.” Her sad eyes made his heart melt.

„I’m sorry, love. I did not mean to make you sad.” he managed to say but she shook her head and  kissed him.

„Don’t you worry, Blackwall, I’m fine. You could not know and you meant no insult. All is well.”

„Anyway I was thoughtless so I apologize.” he stated again. And then in a very soft voice: „And you must know that you are beautiful just the way you are, trust me with this.”

She smiled and leaned back into his embrace.


End file.
